


I’m so sorry

by Noltran



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Dan Espinoza Being an Asshole, Dan betrayed Lucifer, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gideon - Freeform, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen finds out, Multi, Post 4x07, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel, alternative ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: Spielt in der Folge 4x07.Lucifer und Chloe machen Schluss.Dan verrät Lucifer und Tiernans Leute kommen.  Doch diesmal wird er angeschossen und stirbt später an seinen Verletzungen. Chloe ist am Boden zerstört. Zusammen mit Constantine gehen sie in die Zeit zurück um ihn zu retten.Dieses mal hoffentlich ohne die Zeit zu brechen.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/John Constantine, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer und Legends of Tomorrow gehören mir nicht.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Die Lichter von Lux schienen die ganze Stadt zu beleuchten. Die Schlange von Menschen die in den beliebtesten Club von L.A wollten war länger als sonst wenn dass überhaupt möglich war.  
Alle wollten den berühmten Lucifer Morningstar sehen. Genauso wie sie. Naja nur das sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier war. Sie war hier um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie und Lucifer haben sich gestritten. Chloe musste zugeben in letzter Zeit haben sie sich oft gestritten. Das Thema über dass sie sich stritten war belanglos sie kamen immer wieder auf sein Teufelsgesicht zurück.  
Heute ging es darum dass Lucifer sich nicht an die Vorschrift gehalten hat.

Flashback  
„Lucifer wieso können sie sich einfach nicht an die Vorschriften halten!   
Das hier ist ein Tatort da wird nicht einfach Beweismaterial geraucht!”  
„Detektiv wieso sind sie so kleinlich heute? Es hat sie sonst auch nicht gestört.”  
„Mich stört dass sie immer an sich selbst denken nie an die Opfer oder den Familien. Sie machen doch dass alles nur weil es ihnen Spaß macht,wird es hier langweilig verschwinden sie!”  
Lucifer ging ein Schritt auf Chloe zu.  
Sie zuckte ganz leicht zusammen und ging ein kleinen Schritt zurück.  
Lucifer lachte verbittert.  
„Ah. Ich verstehe. Ich bin der Teufel ich muss ja böse sein. Sie sind immer noch nicht hinweg gekommen.  
Nur mal fürs Protokoll sie sind der jenige der nie daran denkt was er anstellt.  
Wie oft habe ich ihnen das Leben gerettet hm. Wie oft habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt.  
Wie oft haben sie nicht zugehört!   
Und alles was ich bekommen habe ist das sobald ein anderer Mann in ihren Leben ist sie mich vergessen.  
Und dann zeige ich ihnen etwas, etwas sehr persönliches für das ich ja noch nicht mal was dafür kann und sie rennen weg.  
Tun es immer noch.”  
Und mit diesen Worten ging er.  
„Lucifer warte.....”  
Doch er war schon außer Reichweite.  
Flashback Ende

Chloe ging an der ganzen Menschenschlange vorbei direkt an den Türsteher vor rein in den Club.  
Lucifer war gerade dabei Klavier zu spielen.

"Say a prayer, to yourself  
He says, close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get, a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost“

Sie kannte das Lied. Es war einer ihrer Lieblingslieder.  
Russian Roulette.

“And you can see my heart, beating,  
Now you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger”

Er sang es nicht so wie Rihanna aber es war trotzdem sehr schön. Es hatte ein persönlichen touch.  
Und als er das sang kam mir dieser Satz sehr wahr vor.

„I know that I must pass this test”

Vielleicht war all das ein Test. Ein Test von Lucifers Vater. Gott. Schon verrückt der Vater meines besten Freund ist Gott.  
Das Bild von Gott hat sich bei Ihr sehr verändert nicht mehr so gütig und barmherzig so wie die Kirche es uns erzählt sondern Manipultiv und Arrogant.  
Dass ist was Lucifer Ihr über Ihn erzählt hatte. Und er musste es ja wissen.

“As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life  
I said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no!  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger”

Es gab ein riesen Applaus voller begeisterte Fans. Alle Klatschten. Lucifer machten anstalten aufzustehen stockte kurz und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Heute gebe ich euch eine Zugabe.”  
Alle klatschten erfreut.  
Es ist nicht sehr häufig das er mehr als ein Lied spielt nicht in den letzten Wochen.  
Dann fing er wieder an zu spielen.  
Das Lied dass er spielte kam ihr auch sehr bekannt vor.

“ I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot, I did”

Das Lied kam ihr so bekannt vor weil Trixie es mal auf und ab gesungen hat.   
Es ist impossible von James Arthur.

“And now  
When all is done, there is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,  
Impossible.... “

Als sie den Text hörte wusste sie warum Lucifer gerade dieses Lied sang.  
Es war eine Nachricht.  
Er sang es weil er sie hier gesehen hatte.  
Er wollte sie auf seine Gefühle aufmerksam machen. Dass früher alles gut war naja vor Pierce. Vor all dem. Sie waren glücklich zu zweit. Und dann ging alles in die Hose. Sie datete Pierce, sah sein Teufelsgesicht und ran, dann als er nur versucht hat sich wieder mit ihr zu versöhnen hat sie Father Kingsley geholfen Lucifer in die Hölle zu werfen. Sie ist zwar vorher rausgegangen aber der Versuch der zählt ja schon.  
Und dann Eva.   
Sie war so eifersüchtig auf Eva. Sie hatte es geschafft eine Beziehung mit Lucifer zu haben. Und Eva war nur ein paar Tage da gewesen. Und sie wollte sie schon aus Lucifers Leben werfen.Nach nur ein paar Tage. Wie sich Lucifer gefühlt haben muss als sie und Pierce zusammen waren.  
Chloe konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen wie schlimm es für Ihn gewesen sein muss. Aber er ist geblieben. Und sie Idiotin merkt nicht wie es ihren besten Freund geht. Sie war so egoistisch gewesen.  
Lucifer hatte alle Gründe auf sie sauer zu sein war er aber nicht. Er hat ihr verziehen und sie hatte das alles für selbstverständlich gehalten, vergessen das es nicht so war.

“Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know  
I know  
And thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises we'll wear  
I know  
I know and now

When all is done there is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead  
Tell them, tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible  
Impossible....”

Chloe fühlte sich so schuldig nämlich was er sang war nicht falsch.   
Erst hatte Sie mit Pierce sein Herz verletzt.   
Dann hatte sie nachdem er es Ihr gezeigt hatte auf die schlimmste Weise reagiert. Es muss ihm wahrscheinlich das Herz gebrochen haben.  
Dann komme sie zurück nur um ihm nochmals das Herz das er so mühsam repariert hatte erneut zu brechen.  
Tränen traten in ihren Augen.  
Er der Teufel er hatte sie geliebt und alles für sie getan trotz der Ablehnung die er erhalten hatte in sein Leben. Er liebte sie und was tat sie? Sie lehnte ihn ab genauso wie seine ganze Familie.  
Was war sie für ein Mensch?  
Was war sie für eine Freundin?  
Sie war nicht besser als seine Familie.  
Chloe fühlte sich schuldig sehr Schuldig sie musste sich unbedingt bei Ihm entschuldigen.

“ I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh, what I hoped would be  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible ”

Der Schlusston erklang ein lauter Applaus folgte. Lucifer bedankte sich stand auf und ging in die Richtung seines Aufzuges.  
Chloe fing ihn ab kurz bevor er den rettenden Aufzug erreichte.   
Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Darin sah man nur Schmerz. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge bevor sie anfing  
„Lucifer bitte lass uns reden ich wollte mich entschuldigen.”  
„Ich will es nicht hören. Okay geh einfach.”, sagte er leise.  
„Lucifer bitte ich......”  
„Chloe ich will es nicht hören. Was bringt es sich jetzt zu entschuldigen. Morgen oder meinetwegen in einer Woche wird es wieder passieren! Ich habe keine Lust mehr! Ok! Es ist vorbei. Du fürchtest dich vor mir.Du zuckst immer von mir weg wenn ich dich berühre. Wir können so nicht weiter machen.  
Ich kann so nicht weiter machen.  
Tut mir leid aber es kann nichts werden sie machten es mir mehr als ein mal klar.   
Pierce, mein Teufelsgesicht, Kingsley und Uriel.”Zum schluss hin wurde er leise und traurig. Chloe kannte Uriel nicht und wusste nicht was er gesagt hatte aber ihr gefiel nicht die Richtung in den das Gespräch zu gehen schien.   
„Ich sehe es ein. Ich war Naiv. Dachte doch tatsächlich dass mich jemand wirklich lieben könnte. Pfft. Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen. Sie haben mich gewarnt.  
Wir sehen uns morgen wenn ich überhaupt komme.  
Aber macht dir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen. Eva und Ich wollen morgen was zusammen machen.”  
Dass er Chloe mit ihren Vornamen angesprochen hatte, hatte sie ein bisschen aus der Bahn geworfen aber nur ein bisschen das was danach kam hatte sie richtig aus der Bahn geworfen. Lucifer wollte doch nicht.....  
Lucifer wollte mit ihr abbrechen. Er wollte sich von ihr trennen. Er wollte sie nicht mehr.Er wäre es leid. Er meinte alle haben ihn gewarnt . Das waren wahrscheinlich Maze und Amenadiel. Ob sie recht hatten? Hätte sie sich von ihn fern halten sollen? Es war zu spät.   
Der nächste Satz verletzte sie noch mehr.  
Es war endgültig er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein.   
Er sei lieber bei Eva.  
Wer kann es ihm verüblen . Eva hatte nichts getan um sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen.  
Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
„Lucifer.....”  
Doch er war schon längst gegangen.

Ein Mann tippte sie an der Schulter. Er sah gut gepflegt aus mit einem Polo und eine blaue Hose. Ein etwas eigenartiger Kleidungsstil in einem Club.

„Ah sie sind also die Frau wegen dem er so viele traurige Lied spielt. Sie müssen echt was getan haben dass er so traurig ist. Ich kenne ihn lange.  
Ich gebe dir einen Rat den ich mir selbst hart erkämpft habe.  
„Löse schnell deine Probleme. Nämlich niemand ist für immer da.Es wird eine Zeit geben in den du bereust wie du mit der Zeit umgegangen bist die Ihr hattet.  
Denk an meine Worte!”  
Und weg war.  
Die Männer in ihren Leben hatten wohl alle die Eigenschaft schnell zu verschwinden.  
Sie wünschte sie könnte es auch.  
——————————————————  
Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich zu.   
Trixie war zum Glück bei Dan.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie in die Wohnung kam alles war nur ein schleier.   
Das einzigste was zählte war was Lucifer gesagt hatte.   
Er hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht.  
Sie schluchzte wieder.  
Es war alles ihre Schuld sie hat Lucifer den Mann den sie liebte so verletzt dass er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.  
Sie schluchzte erneut.  
Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen. Sie ging zum Schrank und holte noch eine Flasche Wodka die noch vom Maze übrig geblieben ist.   
Sie nahm ein Schluck. Es brannte in ihrer Kehle. Ja das tat gut. Sie brauchte de Schmerz sie wollte noch mehr.  
Sie nahm noch einen.  
Sie wollte alles vergessen.  
Alles was mit Lucifer und ihr zu tun hatte wollte sie vergessen.  
Sie nahm noch einem und dann noch einen Schluck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sie schaute sich um dieser Platz kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Die Laute Musik die vielen Menschen die extravagante Kleidung und ein Flügel mitten im Raum.  
Sie war im Lux. Sie drehte sich nochmals um. Ja das war das Lux. Nur was machte sie hier? Und wie kam sie hierher?  
Die Musik verstummte.  
Ein Klavier ertönte.  
Sie sah in Richtung des Flügel. Und erstarrte denn da sah Lucifer.  
Lucifer fing an zu singen.

“Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play the keep  
Take the gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, I'm moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go”

Das ist Russian Roulette.  
Das Lied hatte er gestern gesungen.  
Sie sah Lucifer genau an.  
Er hatte dasselbe an wie gestern. Den schwarzen Armani Anzug kombiniert mit dem roten Hemd. Wieso hatte er dasselbe an. Nicht dass er es sich nicht leisten könnte. Nein wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach das gleiche an. Ja das muss es sein. Er hat wahrscheinlich mehrmals das gleiche. Sie bemerkte wie jemand die Tür reinkam. Was eigentlich sehr komisch war, weil keine Gäste reingelassen werden solange Lucifer spielt. Es würde stören. Die Person kam direkt auf sie zu.   
Ihr stockte der Atem. Es war Sie.   
Chloe stand direkt vor Ihr.  
Sie hatte die selben Klamotten an.  
Chloe wollte zu sich selbst gehen ihr sagen sie solle gehen damit Lucifer nicht mit Ihr Schluss macht oder zumindest das Chloe sich etwas anders verhält so das der Abend nicht so schlecht ausgeht.  
Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Wieso konnte sie nicht bewegen.  
Sie versuchte und versuchte aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie bekam Panik. Chloe wollte hier raus wollte nicht sehen wie der Abend ausging wollte diesen Albtraum nicht noch einmal erleben. Ja genau das musste es sein ein Albtraum.   
Okay Chloe konzentrierte sich nur aufs Atmen.  
Aufwachen!  
Aufwachen!  
Aufwachen!  
Doch so sehr sie sich auch aufs aufwachen konzentrierte es funktionierte nicht. Sie war gezwungen einer ihrer schlimmsten Abende nochmals zu durchleben.  
Lucifer war mittlerweile fertig mit dem Klavier spielen.  
Er stand auf und ging. Sie war gezwungen zu sehen wie Chloe zu Lucifer ging und mit ihm redete. Sie konnte nichts hören dafür war sie zu weit weg. Aber dass änderte nichts. Sie wusste das Gespräch auswendig. Es war das schmerzhafteste Gespräch was sie je geführt hatte.  
Da sie nichts hören konnte konzentrierte sie sich auf die Mimik um so den Fortschritt des Gespräch zu erdenken.  
Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Lucifer um und ging in sein Aufzug.  
Sie sah wie Chloe sich umdrehte und dann von diesen Mann angesprochen wurde und dann in Richtung Ausgang ging.  
Was soll sie denn jetzt hier machen sie ist doch bereits gegangen. Lucifer auch.  
Sie versuchte nochmals sich zu bewegen.  
Doch es schlug fehl. Was soll sie hier. Also machte sie das beste aus dieser Situation sie schaute genau ihre Umgebung. Die Menschen hier waren so glücklich überall wurde getanzt geredet und gelacht. Es schien das sie die einzigste war die nicht rumtanzt und nicht glücklich ist. Wie konnte sie denn auch glücklich sein wenn Lucifer sich von ihr getrennt hatte und sie diesen Augenblick. Einer der schlimmsten und schmerzhaftesten Momente in ihren Leben gezwungen nochmals anzusehen wie konnte sie da glücklich sein?  
Sie schaute sich die Menschen an auch wenn alle schick angezogen waren, waren manche schicker als andere. Manche hatten lange Abendkleider andere wiederum hatten kurze Kleider wenn nicht Miniröcke und dann gab es welche die ziemlich verrückte Sachen anhatten die einem Jumpsuit sehr ähnelten. Die einzigste Sache die die ganzen Menschen gemeinsam hatten war dass sie alle spaß hatten.  
Sie hörte dem Bass der Musik zu.  
Das und die tanzenden Menschen hypnotisierten sie in eine zufriedene Wolke.  
Es fielen Schüsse.  
Diese Geräusche schmissen sie aus der Wolke die um sie war.  
Alle Menschen rannten Angsterfüllt raus.   
Chloe wollte auch rennen oder sich zumindest ducken und in deckung gehen.   
Aber nichts funktionierte.  
Sie schien sich genau in die andere Richtung zu bewegen. So sehr Chloe es versuchte sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen und zum Ausgang gehen. Chloe war mittlerweile im Aufzug. Sie wusste nich wie Lucifer es aufnehmen würde wenn sie jetzt in seine Wohnung käme.   
Würde er wütend sein oder doch eher sich entschuldigen. Chloe wusste es nicht aber sie war auf alles vorbereitet. Ändern konnte sie es scheinbar sowieso nicht.  
Dann öffneten sich die Türen und sie stockte.  
Lucifer lag am Boden regungslos in eine Lache aus Blut.  
„Lucifer!”

————————-L—————————-  
Es war mittlerweile schon 8:30 Chloe war seit 4:32 h wach. Wie sollte sie nach so ein Traum auch wieder einschlafen können.  
Sie nahm ihr Handy und rief Dan an.  
Er ging nach dem ersten Ton sofort ran.  
„Hy Chloe ist was? Wieso bist du noch nicht hier? Bist du Krank?”  
„Hy Dan nein ich bin nicht krank.  
Ist Lucifer schon da?” Ihre Stimme war richtig hoffnungsvoll vielleicht kam er ja doch.  
„Nein er ist nicht hier. Er hat sich heute freigenommen er möchte was mit Eva unternehmen. Sag mal ist wirklich alles in Ordnung normalerweise weißt du doch sowas besser als ich.”  
„Oh.” sagte sie und versuchte die Enttäuschung die sie verspürte zu verbergen.  
„Okay danke Dan. Ich mache heute Home Office.”  
Sie wollte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden. Aber leider war das Glück nicht auf ihre Seite.   
„Chloe ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?  
Du machst nie Home Office.”  
„Ja Dan bei mir ist alles in Ordnung könntest du bitte einfach dem Lieutenant sagen das ich heute nicht komme.  
Danke.”  
Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.  
—————————-L—————————

Chloe war auf dem Weg zur Lucifer.  
Sie war gerade eben bei Linda und sie hatte es geschafft Chloe zu überzeugen zu Lucifer zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Linda meinte auch dass der Traum nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Es war normal dass Menschen nach so ein Erlebnis Albträume haben. Chloe musste auch sicherstellen dass es Lucifer gut ging. Vorm Lux war wie immer eine Riesen Schlange. Sie ging an dem Wachmann vorbei rein in die Disco.  
Sie ging sofort zur Bar in der Hoffnung ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.  
Nein weder Maze noch Lucifer waren an der Bar. Patrick war da.  
„Patrick wo ist denn Maze?”  
„Ah Chloe schön dich hier wieder zu sehen war lange her seit ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe.  
Maze ist mit Eva unterwegs.”  
Sie schaute ihn perplex an.  
„Ich dachte Lucifer unternimmt was mit Eva?”  
„Ja so sollte es eigentlich auch sein. Nur der Boss hat so eine schlechte Laune wie seit langem nicht mehr.Er wollte nichts mit Eva unternehmen.”  
Oh hatte es ihn soviel ausgemacht unsere Trennung.   
Vielleicht ist noch Hoffnung.  
„Ist Lucifer da?”  
„Ja der Boss ist oben in sein Penthouse.   
Jemand hat vor kurzem auch nach ihm gefragt.”  
„Oh war es Amenadiel?”  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein diese Person kenne ich nicht.  
Dreckiges blondes Haar, groß, hatte ein braunen Trenchcoat an vielleicht kennst du ihn ja?”  
„Nein. Aber ich kann ihn ja jetzt kennenlernen.”  
Und damit drehte sie sich um und ging zum Aufzug.  
Dieser jemand der nach Lucifer gefragt hatte war wahrscheinlich sein Freund.  
Über was der Teufel mit Freunden redet?  
Sie war so in Gedanken versunken das sie hochschreckte als ein Schuss fiel.  
Und dann noch einer.  
Oh mein Gott!!!  
Es Klatschte und es klatschte noch mal.  
Chloe zwickte sich so hart sie konnte doch abgesehen von dem Schmerz in ihren Arm änderte sich nichts. Die Ohrfeigen haben auch nicht geholfen.  
Das alles hier kam ihr so surreal vor. Als wäre sie immer noch in ein Albtraum gefangen.   
Doch in ein Traum spürt man kein. Schmerz.  
Die Aufzugstüren gingen auf.  
„Lucifer?”  
Sie hoffte mit ganzem Herzen das es ihm gut ginge.  
„Lucifer?”  
Sie rannte ins Penthouse und stockte.  
Da lag er. Am Boden in einer Blutlache. Genauso wie in ihrem Traum.  
Doch.... da war noch jemand wie sie bemerkte.  
Jemand hockte über ihn er hatte ein Trenchcoat an.  
War er es der geschossen hatte?  
Sie zog sofort ihre Waffe.  
„Hände hoch! Was haben sie getan?”  
Der Mann guckte zu mir.  
„Luv bitte ich habe nichts gemacht könntest du bitte deine Waffe runternehmen?”  
Sie ging ein Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Die Waffe immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Ich sagte Hände hoch!   
Hast du die Schüsse abgefeuert?”  
„Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast Luv ich versuche gerade die Blutung zu stoppen damit er verdammt noch mal nicht vor der Ankunft des Krankenwagen stirbt also geht das gerade Schlecht.  
Würde ich ihm helfen wenn ich verdammt noch mal geschossen hätte?!  
Also würdest du jetzt bitte endlich diese bescheuerte Waffe runternehmen !”  
Sie senkte die Waffe und rannte zu Lucifer.  
„Wer bist du?”  
Der Mann schaute sie an.  
„Mein Name ist John Constantine. Ich bin ein Freund von Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Im Krankenhaus 

Chloe und John warteten schon seit Stunden im Wartezimmer und um die Zeit schneller vergehen zu lassen fragte Chloe  
„Woher kennen sie Lucifer?”  
„Ich bin Exorcist schätzchen, weißt du was das ist?  
„Nein.”  
„Ein Exorcist sperrt unter anderem geflohen Dämonen wieder in der Hölle.   
Ich habe Kräfte. Magie. Diese Energie hängt mit der Hölle zusammen.”  
Sie guckte ihn mit offenem Mund an rieß sich wieder zusammen und fragte:  
„Warst du schon mal in der Hölle?”  
„Ja war ich tatsächlich schon doch ich kenne Lucifer von der Erde. Lucifer und Maze halfen mir mal ein Dämon zu schnappen.”  
„Sie wissen wer er ist, wer er wirklich ist?  
„Ja und wenn sie so fragen sie auch.  
„Wie haben sie es erfahren?”  
„Von den Dämon sie sagten alle das ihr Boss mich jagen würde. Sie haben nicht gelogen. Bei einer meiner Aufträge in Atlanta hat er es auf mich abgesehen. Wir kämpften er zeigte mir sein Teufelsgesicht ich erschrak mich nicht wir kämpften weiter ich half ihm bei etwas er half mir bei etwas und wir würden Freunde ende der Geschichte .”  
„Schätzchen wie war gleich dein Name?”  
„Mein Name ist Chloe Decker.”  
Er lachte  
„Sie sind also die Frau die es geschafft den Teufel verliebt zu machen.   
Und auch diejenige die sein Herz gebrochen hat. Respekt das hat seit Lucifers fall keiner mehr hingekriegt.”  
„Woher... stammelte sie.  
„Woher wissen sie das?”  
„Luv, glauben sie ernsthaft das Lucifer mir nichts erzählt hat?”  
Bevor sie irgendwas erwiedern konnte ging die Tür des Wartezimmers auf.  
„Angehörige von Lucifer Morningstar?”  
„Das sind wir. Wie gehts es ihn,” schoss es aus Chloe heraus.  
„ Ja hallo mein Name ist Dr. Damian Jones. Und sie sind?”  
„Ich bin Chloe Decker,” sie zeigt auf ihren Begleiter „er hier ist John Constantine.  
Wir waren im Lux gewesen als es passierte.   
„Oh.   
Die Operation verlief soweit gut.  
Mr. Morningstar hat es lebendig aus der Operation geschafft. Was meiner Ansicht schon an ein Wunder grenzt. Wie sie wissen wurde er von zwei Kugeln getroffen eine durchbrach den Brustkorb streifte seine linke Lunge und blieb nur millimeter vor der Aorta stehen. Wir wissen nicht ob die Aorta in irgendeiner weise beschädigt wurde. Die andere Kugel traf ihn am Bauch. Diese richtete glücklicherweise kein größeren Schaden an. Den einzigsten Schaden den sie anrichtete war der enorme Blutverlust.  
Das ist auch das was uns am meisten Sorgen bereitet. Wir versorgen ihn zwar gerade mit Blut doch wir befürchten das er bereits er zu schwach ist uns doch noch an dem hämorrhagischen Schock stirbt.”  
Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen ihr über ihr schönes Gesicht.  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen.  
„Doctor ist er wach?”  
„Nein. Er ist stark sediert. Wenn er die nächsten 72 Stunden überlebt sind seine Chancen mindestens 3 mal höher. Dann könnte er aufwachen. Ich will ganz ehrlich zu ihnen sein die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass er das hier überlebt ist sehr gering. Es tut mir leid.”  
„Wie hoch?” meldete sich John zu Wort  
„Wie bitte?”  
„Wie hoch ist seine Überlebenschance?”  
„Weniger als 20 es tut mir leid.”  
,,Doctor können wir ihn sehen? Tut mir leid zur Zeit sind keine Besucher erlaubt.  
„Können wir ihn wenigstens von draußen sehen?”  
„Natürlich Miss Decker. Zimmer 374 auf der Intensivstation.”

LCJ

Im Polizeipräsidium 

Ella kam auf Chloe zugerannt.  
„Chloe ist alles okay? “  
„Ja. Nein. Ich war vorhin bei Lucifer ich wollte mich entschuldigen und ...... und.....” schluchzte sie.   
Ella sah sie an und umarmte sie. Sie sah aus als könnte sie eine Umarmung gebrauchen.  
„Chloe was ist passiert ? Hat Lucifer irgendwas gemacht?”  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein Lucifer wurde angeschossen ich war gerade im Krankenhaus sie wissen nicht ob er das überlebt.”  
„Oh mein Gott.”   
Ella umarmte sie nochmals.  
„Gott wird ihm wahrscheinlich nicht helfen.” sagte Chloe mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ella.  
„Wie würdest du reagieren wenn du jemand kennst dessen Vater ihn als Lieblingssohn bezeichnet ihn aber als er einen Freien Willen haben will rausschmeißt und wenn er ihn am meisten braucht er ihn im Stich lässt. Seine Familie ihn größtenteils hasst und versucht hat ihn zurück in die Hölle zu schicken in der er war.”  
Ella schnaubte.  
„Ich würde dem Vater gehörig einen reinhauen. So geht man doch nicht mit seinem Sohn um. Vor allem nicht wenn es doch sein Lieblingssohn ist. Und was ist das für eine Familie. Die ihren eigenen Bruder sowas antut. Also wenn ich diese Familie kennen lernen würde, wären sie ein Kopf kleiner mindestens!!”   
Um ihren Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen tat sie so als würde sie etwas mit den Händen zerquetschen.  
Chloe lachte leicht auf.  
In diesem Lachen war kein Humor.  
„Wir vergöttern sie.”  
Sie schnaubte  
„Wortwörtlich.”  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Dan stand draußen.  
„Dan was willst du?”sagte sie schroff.  
Schroffer als sie beabsichtigte.  
„Whoa ist alles in Ordnung hier?”  
Chloe atmete tief ein. Am liebsten würde sie ihm erzählen dass ihr Partner gerade im Sterben liege. Obwohl sie es wollte sagte sie trotzdem was ganz anderes.  
Er musste ja nicht alles wissen.  
„Ja hier ist alles in Ordnung. Was ist?”  
„Tiernans Handlanger ist im Verhörraum.”  
Dan guckte mich an.  
Er schwieg.  
„Sag mal Chloe ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?”  
„Ja.”  
Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Gespräch beenden. Einfach mit dem Fall weiter machen damit chloe nicht die ganze Zeit an Lucifer denken muss. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen das Lucifer jetzt stirbt erst recht nicht nach den letzten Ereignissen. Sie wusste nicht ob er starb und dann einfach starb oder oder er zurück in die Hölle ging. Und wenn er zurück in die Hölle gehen würde, würde sie nicht wissen ob er die Hölle wieder verlassen kann. Und wenn er die Hölle nicht verlassen kann dann......  
Sie riss sich zusammen und versucht sich nur auf Tiernans Handlager zu konzentrieren.  
Chloe ging in dem Verhörraum setzte sich hin und fing an.  
„Also sie sind Evan Smirnow und arbeiten schon seit Jahren für Tiernan. Sie wurden schon oft wegen kleine Delikte angezeigt.  
Nur Ihr letztes interessiert mich, erzählen sie davon. Und bevor sie irgendwelche Lügen erzählen sollten sie wissen dass wir Tiernan haben.”  
Er seufzte.  
„Es fing alles an als jemand Julian das Rückgrat brach. Das Verhältnis von Julian zu sein Vater war nicht sehr gut aber er war immer noch sein Vater.  
Also wollte Tiernan unbedingt wissen wer es wahr um ihn zu bestrafen.”  
„Aber Julian sagte dass er ein Berg runtergerollt ist? Reicht das nicht um zu sagen das niemand Julians Rückgrat gebrochen hat sondern es ein Unfall war?”, mischte sich Chloe ein.  
„Ach kommen sie schon sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben Julian ist jetzt Querschnittsgelähmt nur weil er aus versehen ein Berg runtergerollt ist.  
Also Tiernan hat es nicht geglaubt er wollte jemand bestrafen aber er wusste nicht wen. Doch dann sagte er zu uns er wisse wer es war. Er habe ein Tipp von einen Polizisten bekommen.”  
Gerade als Chloe fragen wollte ob er wüsste wer das war kam Dan rein.  
„Läuft alles?”   
„Ja. Jetzt wird es spannend.”  
„Ich bin nur hier um dir zu sagen dass Ella dich sehen will.”   
„Okay. Danke Dan.”  
Dan verließ den Verhörraum.  
Chloe drehte sich um zum Verdächtigen.  
„Also wo waren wir. Ach ja der Polizist erzählen sie.”  
„Also er sagte er habe ein Tipp bekommen und wir sollten diese Person bestrafen. Also fuhren wir zu Mr. Morningstar s Penthouse. Den Rest wissen sie ja sie waren ja da gewesen.”  
Sie nickte.  
„Erzählen sie weiter.”  
„Viel mehr gibt es nicht. Tiernan wurde wütend dass Morningstar noch atmet und sagte er müsse die Sache selber in die Hand nehmen.”  
Sie schluckte denn sie wüsste ja wie es von da weiter ging.  
„Gehen wir nochmal zurück zum Polizisten. Wissen sie wie er aussah?”  
„Ja ich war da gewesen an diesen Tag ich sah jemand mit einen dunkel grünen Hemd und einer dunklen Hose. Er hatte ein Kurzhaarschnitt wie ihr Kollege.”  
Sie stockte.  
Er konnte doch nicht ... Er hatte doch nicht. OMG er hatte doch das nicht getan oder? Es gab nur ein möglich die Wahrheit herauszufinden sie musste mit ihm sprechen.   
Sie stand auf und suchte Dan.   
Sie musste nicht lange nach ihm suchen.  
Er stand da an der Wand und redete mit einem Kollegen. Sie ging schnurstracks zu ihm nach ihn am Arm und zog ihn in ein Verhörraum.   
„Chloe sag mal was soll das?”, schnauzte Dan sie an.  
Chloe antworte nicht darauf sie hatte gerade wichtigere Dinge zu klären.  
„Dan wo warst du gewesen nachdem du mir im Krankenhaus gesagt hast dass Lucifer angeblich Julien Rücken gebrochen hat?”  
Dan sagte nichts.  
„Dan! Wo warst du?”  
„Bei Tiernan .”  
„Und was hast du da gemacht?”  
„Ja was denn wohl mit ihn geredet natürlich.”Als er das sagte guckte er zu Boden.  
„Dan bitte sag mir das du es nicht getan hast bitte sag mir das du es nicht wars.” Sie flehte ihn an. Sie wollte nicht das er daran Schuld ist das Lucifer in Lebensgefahr schwebt.  
Dan schwieg.  
„Nee oder das glaube ich jetzt nicht.”  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Dan war zwar nie ein Engel aber sie hätte nie gedacht das er soweit gehen würde.  
Chloe fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Haare.   
„Wieso hast du Lucifer verraten?”  
Er schaut sie an.  
„Dann wusstest du das Lucifer Julians Rücken gebrochen hat. Du wusstest es. Und obwohl du es wusstest wolltest du nicht das ich was sage. Ich hatte recht.”  
Chloe konnte nicht glauben was sie da gehört hatte. Sie schubste ihn gegen die Wand. Sie schubste ihn hard. Dan schimpfte doch Chloe schenkte ihn keine Beachtung.   
„Du kapierst es nicht oder? Wegen deinem kindlichen Verhalten ist er so gut wie tot.”  
Dan zuckte mit den Schulter.  
„Mir doch egal ob Tiernan tot ist.”  
Er konnte es echt nicht verstehen warum sie so aufgebracht war.   
„Du Idiot! Mir ist es scheiß egal wie es Tiernan geht, wegen dir liegt Lucifer im Sterben. Du hast ihn umgebracht. Du weißt dass ich ihn Liebe und trotzdem... und trotzdem hast du ihn umgebracht!  
Für was? Für was?!” Chloe schrie nur noch. In ihr war Sturm ausgebrochen ein Sturm voller Emotionen. Ihre Trauer wurde zu Wut und wieder anders herum.  
„Hast du ihn verraten als Rache weil du denkst er ist an den Tod von Charlotte Schuld was nicht stimmt oder in ein akt der Eifersucht weil ich lieber mit Lucifer bin als mit dir?”  
Sie schüttelte Dan heftig.  
„Sags mir! Sag es mir!”  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.”  
Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Ja er wollte das Lucifer ein bisschen Leiden muss. Er wollte Rache weil er für den Tod von Charlotte verantwortlich war Lucifer wusste was sie machte und trotzdem hat er sie nicht beschützt. Er wollte Lucifer auch Leiden lassen weil er so gut mit Chloe klarkommt und das obwohl er einmal einfach verschwunden ist und zwei Wochen später verheiratet auftauchte.   
Oder er einfach Chloe verließ als Eva in sein Leben kam. Das alles hatte Chloe ihn verziehen. Doch mir verzieh sie nichts.  
Deswegen wollte er Lucifer leiden sehen. Aber wollte er ihn Tod sehen? War er wirklich so böse jemand umzubringen? Jemand von den er weiß das es Chloe und den anderen sehr wehtun würde. Wollte er das wirklich?   
Nein. Er wollte ihn nur ein bisschen Leiden sehen vielleicht mit einen blauen Auge aber nicht Tod. Auf keinen Fall Tod.  
Es klopfte.  
Chloe drehte ihren Kopf Richtung Tür Ella stand da.   
„Entschuldigung der Störung aber da will jemand mit dir sprechen Chloe. Er sitzt bereits an deinem Schreibtisch.”   
Mit diesen Worten ging sie weil sie merkte dass gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt war länger in diesem Raum zu bleiben.  
Chloe atmete tief ein und aus drehte sich zu Dan um.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig!”  
——————————————————  
Sie hätte es sich jar denken können das er hier ist. Wer sonst sollte es sein. Chloe ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
„Luv, endlich bist du hier. Komm lass uns in eine Kneipe gehen und reden und chillen .”  
„John ich kann doch nicht einfach hier weg gehen. Bist du im Krankenhaus geblieben?”  
Er nickte.  
„Irgendwas besonders vorgefallen?”  
Er lachte charmant.  
„Das sag ich erst wenn du mit mir mit kommst Schätzchen. Deal?”  
Chloe wusste das sie es nicht zu versuchen brauch ihn hier die Information zu entlocken es würde nicht funktionieren.   
Also gab sie klein bei und lies sie überreden.  
Es war bestimmt nicht schlecht mal einen Whisky zu trinken und alles das hier vergessen. Nur für kurze Zeit.   
Das wird schön.

——————-

Etwas vibrierte. Wieso vibrierte etwas?  
Noch im Halbschlaf versuche sie die Quelle des störenfried ausfindig zu machen. Nach mehreren versuchen gab sie frustriert auf. Sie schlug die Augen auf und suchte nach der Quelle.  
Ihr Handy.   
Wer könnte sie denn anrufen?  
Lucifer.  
Und als wäre ein Schalter umgeschaltet worden kamen die ganzen Erinnerung hoch.   
Lucifer wurde angeschossen.  
John Constantine.  
Dans Verrat.  
Sie schoss hoch und schaute auf ihr Handy.   
Unterdrückte Nummer.  
Sie wunderte sich nahm den Anruf aber trotzdem an. Wer weiß vielleicht ist der Anruf wichtig.  
„Detective Decker. Mit wem spreche ich?”  
„Ich bins luv. John Constantine.”  
Sie stutzte.  
„Wo zum Henker hast du meine Nummer her?”  
Er lachte.  
„Es ist ganz einfach solange man die richtigen Freunde hat. Ist aber auch egal.   
Ich komme gerade vom Hospital und habe schlechte Nachrichten die Ärzte sagen das er diesen Tag nicht überleben wird es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr.”  
Chloe konnte es nicht glauben. Lucifer ist so gut wie tot. Sie fing an zu schluchzen. Diese ganze Misere ist Dans Schuld. Er und seine bescheuerte Eifersucht!  
Doch John war noch nicht fertig.  
„Chloe, luv ich möchte das du mir jetzt gut zuhörst. Als erstes wirst du dich für heute im Präsidium abmelden. Dann kommst du zum abgelegen Fabrik. Es ist die alte GM Fabrik. Komm alleine. Sag niemand darüber bescheid. Sei um 09:35 dort. Ich habe ein Weg um Lucifer zu retten.”  
Mit diesen Worten legte er auf.  
Chloe wollte das gar nicht machen. Es könnte eine Falle sein. Dann würde niemand wissen wo sie wäre. Doch der letzte Satz lies alle noch übrig gebliebene Vernunft weichen. Der letzte Satz war entscheidend. Er kann Lucifer retten.  
Also stand sie auf und meldete sich im Präsidium ab. Dann ging sie duschen und stand 2h später auf den verlassenen Fabrik Gelände und wartete auf John.   
Als sie auf John dachte sie an Lucifer.   
Natürlich,er liegt im Sterben wie konnte sie nicht an ihn denken?  
Als es punkt 9:35 war sah Chloe John der auf sie zu kam. Sie hätte ihn nie als pünktlicher Mensch gesehen.  
,,Hallo”  
„Bist du alleine?”  
Tolle Begrüßung dachte Chloe aber schluckte diesen Kommentar runter.  
„Ja. Wie willst du Lucifer retten?”  
Er seufzte.  
„Hoffentlich bringt sie mich nicht um.”, sagte er mehr zu sich doch Chloe hörte es trotzdem.   
„Wer bringt dich um?”  
„Was? Nein. Niemand,zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ich rede von Sara sie ist unsere Captain.”  
Chloe verstand gar nichts mehr.  
„Hä? Captain was zum Teufel redest du da? Wieso brauchst .....”  
Chloe wurde von ein riesigen Schiff unterbrochen. Auf den Platz der vorher leer war stand jetzt ein riesengroßes Schiff. Das Schiff sah sehr merkwürdig aus. Sie hatte dieses Design nie vorher gesehen.  
„Das luv ist die Waverider.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sie kriegte den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. Die Waverider sah aus wie ein Raumschiff aus Star Wars.   
„John ist das hier ein Raumschiff?”  
Er lachte.  
„Nein, das ist ein Zeitschiff.”  
Er sah dass sie weitere Fragen hatte doch bevor Chloe sie stellen konnte schnitt er sie ab.  
„Bevor du noch irgendwas sagst las uns rein gehen ich friere mir den Arsch ab.”

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Es war so surreal sie war in ein Zeitschiff.  
Ein Zeitschiff!  
,,Mr. Constantine ich würde sie davon abraten das Jumpship zu stehlen.  
Ach und wie ich sehe haben sie besuch mitgebracht. Weiß das der Captain?”  
Als Chloe eine Stimme hörte drehte sie sich um und erschrak sich als sie niemand sah. John lachte über diese Reaktion.  
„Gideon, luv könntest du bitte nichts Sara sagen. Ich verspreche es dir das ich nicht versuchen werde die Zeit zu brechen. Doch ich brauche das Jump ship. Ein sehr guter Freund von mir und Chloe hier stirbt wahrscheinlich und das unverdient. Denk einfach das ich Anachronismus bekämpfe okay?”  
Stille.  
John hatte richtig Angst das Gideon es Sara sagen würde. Doch es hätte nicht gebracht einfach das Jump ship zu stehlen Gideon hätte dann auf jedenfall Sara informiert und sie wären geröstet worden.   
„Okay.” Unterbrach Gideon die Stille.  
„Aber dann müssen sie sich vor Sara, Ava und den Zeit büro verantworten.”  
„Danke luv.”  
John nahm Chloe an den Arm und zog sie in Richtung Jump ship. Als sie drin waren startete John sofort das Schiff.  
Chloe verstand nun nichts mehr. Eine Stimme die niemanden gehört. John der mit der Luft redet. Ein Jump ship? Und dann er verspricht es, nicht die Zeit zu brechen. Geht das überhaupt?  
„John! Stop mal! Was ist das hier alles?  
Kannst du das Ding überhaupt fliegen? Wusste nicht das du Pilot bist.   
Wie soll uns eine Fluchtkapsel helfen Lucifer zu retten?”  
„Ganz ruhig Chloe. Ich erzähl dir gleich alles doch zuerst müssen wir hier weg. “   
Das schiff flog hoch und John entspannte sich.   
,, Das luv, ist ein Zeitschiff es kann durch die Epochen der Zeit reisen.  
Wir reisen zurück in Zeit wo Lucifer noch gesund ist und versuchen den Sniper zu finden.  
Ohne Sniper wird Lucifer nicht angeschossen und wird er nicht angeschossen stirbt er nicht.”  
„Aber wieso gehen wir dann nicht einfach rein bevor er angeschossen wird? So ist es doch viel sicherer.”  
John seufzte.  
„Ja so ist es viel sicher aber bescheuerter Weise können wir das nicht machen. Ich kann da nicht rein weil ich bereits mit Lucifer bin und du kannst nicht rein weil du gleich dazukommst.”  
„Das ist keine gute Idee wir wissen ja noch nicht mal von wo geschossen wurde. Nur das geschossen wurde.”  
„Wir könnten ja Gideon zu Hilfe nehmen.”

Mittlerweile in Los angeles Gegenwart

„Dan ich möchte dich in Ellas Labor sehen.Sofort!” Schnauzte Maze Dan an.  
Dan ging erschrocken zu ihren Labor.   
Sobald er im Labor war schlug sie die Tür zu .Maze schubste ihn hart nach hinten.   
Als er sich gerade beschweren wollte gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.   
„Maze! Was soll der scheiß?! Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!”  
„ Nein nicht gemacht.” fauchte sie.  
„Jemand hat Lucifer umgebracht.”  
„Wer?”  
Maze schubste ihn hart.  
„Ja wer denn wohl du Idiot!”  
Er guckte sie erschrocken an.   
„Was?! Ich habe niemand umgebracht.”  
Maze konnte es nicht glauben dass er ihr nicht glaubt das er ihn umgebracht hat.  
In einer Millisekunde hatte sie einer ihrer Dolche gezogen und hielt dieses an Dan s Hals. „Doch du hast ihn umgebracht!   
„Und ich werde es dir heimzahlen mehr als einmal immer dann wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest.”  
„Ich hab Lucifer nicht umgebracht er liegt im Krankenhaus verletzt aber am leben!”sagte Dan aufgebracht.  
„Wahrscheinlich findest du es noch nicht mal schlimm das er ins Krankenhaus musste. Vielleicht findest du es noch besser zu wissen das er an seinen Verletzungen gestorben ist. “   
Mit diesen Wort drückte sie denn Dolch tiefer in sein Hals. Eine feine Blutspur bildete sich.   
„Ich kann es echt nicht verstehen wieso sein Vater abschaum wie dich mehr Aufmerksamkeit geben konnte als seinen eigenen Kinder.” Mit dieses Worten schmiss sie ihn auf den Boden und ging.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben was sie gesagt hatte. Lucifer war Tod. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich sogar recht er fand es nicht schlimm das Lucifer im Krankenhaus war. Er wollte das er leidet. Nicht nur wegen Charlotte sondern auch aus Eifersucht. Er weiß er hat es vermasselt. Er hätte sich mehr auf die Familie konzentrieren sollen statt auf seine Karriere. Aber jetzt, jetzt weiß er es doch. Wieso kann sie ihm keine zweite Chance geben? Natürlich wegen Lucifer. Sie liebt ihn immer noch und das obwohl er nach Las Vegas verschwunden ist verheiratet wieder zurückkam. Sowas hatte er nie getan. Also ja er wollte Lucifer leiden lassen deswegen hatte er ihn ja auch verraten. Ja er sollte leiden aber er sollte nicht sterben. Oder wollte er eigentlich das unterbewusst erreichen?  
Nein wollte er nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. So böse war er nicht.   
Doch die Frau hatten recht. Egal was er wollte oder nicht wollte er hatte Lucifer umgebracht. Er musste zu rechenschaft   
gezogen werden.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seit Stunden schon analysierten sie die Winkeln von den die Schüsse abgegeben wurden. Sie konnten mit der Hilfe von Gideon herausfinden das es sich wahrscheinlich nur um ein Schütze handelt. Gerade war Gideon dabei zu überprüfen ob sie was vergessen haben.  
Chloe verstand immer noch nicht wie “Gideon” so viel wusste. Sie kannte nur sowas wie die Siri aber im Vergleich zu Gideon war die Siri nichts. Gideon konnte alles und war überall. Gideon erinnerte sie an die künstliche Intelligenz Jarvis von Iron Man dem Lieblingsheld ihrer Tochter. Ob die in diesem Schiff so   
„Shit.” sagte John.  
„Was ist?”  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen diese verdammte Zeit beginnt sich schon zu festigen.”  
Chloe schaute ihn entgeistert an.  
„Und was heisst das jetzt?”  
„Das Luv heisst das wir unseren Arsch bewegen müssen.”  
„Mr Constantine wir wissen zu wenig über den Schützen und ...”  
„Gideon, Luv die Legends wissen sowas auch nie und trotzdem gelingt es.”  
Chloe verstand John nicht. Legends? Was ist das? Das Team von den er geredet hatte? Aber wer nennt sein Team Legends? Chloe hatte so viele Fragen doch John gab ihr keine Zeit sie zu beantworten.   
„Gideon bring uns nach Los Angeles Innenstadt 23 Mai 2017. “  
Sekunden später verkündete die KI :,,Wir sind gelandet. 30 min vor dem Attentat das sollte genug zeit sein.”  
John stand auf.  
„Danke Luv.”  
Als John sah das Chloe aufstehen wollte sagte er noch:,, Steh langsam auf Schätzchen sonst fällst du vielleicht.”  
Chloe sah zu ihm hoch.   
„Echt jetzt also ich glaube ich bin alt genug zu wissen wie man aufsteht ohne zu fallen danke.”  
Sie stand auf, stolperte und wäre fast hingefallen wenn John sie nicht gefangen hätte.  
„Ich seh’s.  
Hättest du mich nicht unterbrochen hätte ich dich vor den Nebeneffekten gewarnt.  
Jetzt komm”  
Sie gingen raus und das Schiff wurde unsichtbar. Chloe hatte nicht wirklich Ahnung was John machen wollte. Als sie ihn fragte erwiderte er nur sie würden den Schützen überwältigen. „Gideon sagte dass der Schütze sich auf diesem Gebäude befindet.” John zeigt auf ein Gebäude mit perfekter Aussicht auf Lucifers Penthouse. „Was wenn nicht?”  
Fragt sie John. Das werden wir verdammt nochmal hoffen. Die Legends machen das auch immer mit viel Glück.”  
Gesagt getan. Sie befanden sich jetzt auf dem Dach versteckt und warteten auf den Attentäter. Chloe sah zum Penthouse. Dort erkannt sie Lucifer und John an der Bar sitzend reden. Das Lucifer bei etwas so banalen umkommen soll. Sie würde gerne wissen über was sich unterhalten.   
John kam zu ihr als ob er wüsste was sie dachte. „Er redet über dich Luv. Ich würde gerne sagen nur gutes aber das wäre gelogen. Aber ich kann dir versichern dass er mehr schlechtes über sich gesagt hat als über dich.” Chloe sah ihn entgeistert an. Das sollte sie beruhigen? Es tat nämlich genau das Gegenteil.   
Ein Geräusch zwang Chloe ihre Konzentration auf ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe. Diese war ganz einfach. Attentäter auffinden und unschädlich machen.   
Es waren noch 6 min bis zu dem Schuss.  
Sie sah ein Mann vor sich er hatte helle Haare und ein schwarzen Anzug mit blauen Hemd an. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Tiernan. So also er wollte jetzt die Sache selbst in der Hand nehmen. Sie nahm ein Foto von ihm mit einer Sniper in der Hand. Noch 4 min bis zum Attentat.   
Sie gab mit Handzeichen John bescheid. John schlich sich von Links an und Chloe von rechts. Tiernan war dabei die Sniper zu positionieren. Kurz bevor sie bei ihm ankam sah er sie und erschrak so sehr dass seine Finger zuckten und ein Schuss fiel. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie John ihn bewegungsunfähig machte. Doch dass interessierte Chloe nicht wirklich sie guckte erschrocken zu Lucifer hoffend dass er nicht getroffen wurde.   
Was sie sah lies sie erleichtert aufatmen. Lucifer hatte scheinbar nur ein Streifschuss am Arm abbekommen.  
„Luv, Ich gehe jetzt ins Lux und versuche dich davon abzuhalten zum Penthouse zu gehen damit du Lucifer zum Waverider bringen kannst okay?”  
„John das geht zeitlich nicht da müsstest du Teleportieren können!”  
„Dafür hab ich ja das hier.”  
In der Hand hielt er etwas das aussah wie eine Uhr. Sie war schwarz und sah aus wie eine eher altmodische Uhr.  
„Aha, und mit dieser Uhr kannst du teleportieren? Wie macht sie das? Nimmt sie deine Elektronen und baut dich vor Ort wieder zusammen?”  
Er lachte  
„Luv, du hast eindeutig zu viele Filme geschaut. Das ist ein Zeitpeiler.  
Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf der Uhr und es erschien so eine art Portal.  
Er zog die Uhr aus gab was in der Uhr ein und gab sie Chloe.  
„Ich muss gehen. Benutze den Zeitpeiler um Lucifer zur Waverider zu bringen. Einfach auf den Knopf drücken. Ich kümmere mich um Chloe 2.”   
Mit diesen Worten ging er durch das Portal und ließ sie mit dem Gefangenen alleine auf dem Dach. Chloe schaute runter auf die Peiler in ihre Hand.  
Sie drückte auf den Knopf und ein Portal öffnete sich .   
„Also los.” sagte sich mehr zu sich selbst und ging durch das Portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

„Detective, was machen wir hier?  
Wieso hast du mich aus meinem Penthouse geholt? Ich hab was zu tun. Der Mann, der auf mich geschossen hat, muss bestraft werden!”  
„Lucifer beruhig dich erstmal. Der Mann, der auf dich geschossen hat, wird seine Bestrafung bekommen. Wir haben ihn schon gefesselt.”  
Lucifer sah zu Chloe.   
„Detective, so bossy. Das mag Lucifer.”  
Lucifer schaut sich um.   
Nichts hier, es gibt gar nichts. Es ist nur eine riesige leere Fläche. Auf was oder wen Chloe hier wohl wartete.  
„Detective, ehrlich, was machen wir hier?”  
Chloe sah zu ihm auf.  
„Du bist aber ungeduldig heute. Wir warten auf deinen Freund John.”  
Direkt nachdem sie den Satz zu Ende gesagt hatte, öffnete sich ein Portal.  
Als Chloe sah, wer es war sagte sie: "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.”  
Der Teufel schaute Chloe etwas beleidigt an.  
„Hey, wieso komm ich jetzt wieder ins Spiel?”  
Chloe schmunzelte. Das hatte sie vermisst.  
„Kommt, lass uns reingehen ich brauch jetzt mal einen Drink.”  
Lucifer schaute sich um.  
„Constantine, wo rein gehen?”  
Aus dem Nichts tauchte auf einmal ein Schiff auf.   
Lucifer sah das Schiff entgeistert an.  
„Hier rein, Mate.  
Schön das es noch etwas gibt, womit ich dich überraschen kann. Es kriegt nicht jeder hin, einen Erzengel zu überraschen.  
Begrüsse die Waverider.”  
——————  
„John, kannst du mir mal erklären, wieso Gideon keinen Körper hat? Sie würde bestimmt hübsch aussehen,” sagte Lucifer mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
„Ich tue mal so als ob ich sie nicht gehört hätte, Mr. Morningstar. Aber um ihre Frage zu beantworten: ich bin eine KI aus der Zukunft und nicht dafür gemacht worden, Männer mit meinem Aussehen zu verführen. Außerdem woher wollen sie wissen das ich keinen Körper habe?”  
„Du wurdest angeschossen und das einzigste was dich interessiert ist Sex? Du bist ja echt ein kleiner Teufel”, erwiderte John grinsend.   
„Klein?" fragte Lucifer lachend.  
„Entschuldigung dass ich diese Unterhaltung störe. Ich wollte sie warnen, Mr. Constantine. Captain Lance hat gerade das Schiff betreten.”  
————————-JCLS————————

Derweil auf der anderen Seite des Zeitschiffes.

Es war ein guter Tag gewesen. Sie war in Star City. Dort war sie endlich mal wieder in der Arrow Höhle. Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren nur Oliver und Felicity dort. Sowohl Laurel als auch Diggle waren nicht dort.  
Felicity hatte sie dann in ein Restaurant eingeladen. Es war nett gewesen. So unbeschwert reden zu können. Einfach Spaß haben, ohne dass einem die Geschichte um die Ohren fliegt wortwörtlich.  
Als sie weiter ging, merkte sie, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Gefühl, das sie oft genug gerettet hatte, warnte sie. Sarah merkte, sie war nicht allein. Auf dem Schiff war jemand. Jemand fremdes.  
Alle ihre Instinkte machten sich kampfbereit, als sie in den Kontrollraum ging. Auf der Treppe saß jemand. Eine Frau mit langen braunen Haaren. Sie schien Sara nicht zu bemerken.   
„Hallo wer sind sie und wie sind sie hier hineingekommen?”  
Die Frau schreckte auf, scheinbar war sie so in ihren Gedanken gewesen, dass sie Sara nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Sie stand auf und ging zu Sara.  
„Hy, mein Name ist Chloe Decker. John hat mich aufs Schiff mitgenommen. Wer sind sie?”  
Chloe streckte die Hand aus.   
Sara ergriff sie.  
„Mein Name ist Sara Lance.”  
„Ah John hat mir von ihnen erzählt: sie sind doch der Captain dieses.., sie drehte sich um, „Schiffs.”  
Sara lächelte.  
,,Es ist ein Zeitschiff. Du sagtest John hat dich hierher gebracht. Hat es zufälligerweise irgendetwas mit dem Jump ship zu tun?”  
„Ähm ja. John versprach es Gideon nicht wieder die Zeit zu brechen. Kann man das überhaupt?  
Sara lachte.  
,,Ja die Zeit kann man brechen. Deswegen gibt es Regeln, zum Beispiel dass wir nie dort sein können wo unsere anderen Ich’s sind.”   
„Das hat auch John gesagt in Los Angeles.”  
„Dann hat John immerhin was von seinem letzten Fiasko gelernt.  
„Was hat er denn gemacht?”  
„Er hat mehr als einmal versucht, seine eigene Vergangenheit zu ändern. Das hatte Folgen für uns. Einmal wurde ich von einem Einhorn umgebracht, ein anderes mal waren wir singende Puppen. Eine nicht so schöne Erfahrung.”  
Chloe lachte laut auf.  
„Ein Einhorn, nicht ihr Ernst!”  
Doch Sara schien nicht zu spaßen.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung ich dachte das war ein Witz.”  
,,Oh, Sara Luv, ich sehe du hast schon meine neue Freundin Detektiv Decker kennen gelernt.,” sagte John, der gerade rein kam.   
„Ja, hallo John. Sagtest du Detektive?”  
Da mischte sich Chloe ein.  
„Ja ich bin Detektive beim LAPD.”  
„Oh, und wie kommt ein Detektiv vom LAPD hier her und wieso?”  
„Wie ich schon sagte, hat mich John hierher gebracht, um einen Freund von uns zu retten.”  
Sara drehte sich zu John um.  
Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht?  
Hat er nicht aus der Sache mit Desmond gelernt?  
,,John?!”  
John hob abwehrend die Hände  
„Sara Luv die Zeitlinie ist stabil, unser Freund lebt also: wo ist das Problem?”  
Sara verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ihr redet immer wieder vom Freund - wer ist er denn?”  
„Der Teufel.”  
„Oh ja, der bin ich. Welches Gelüst liegt ihnen am Herzen?”   
Ein groß gewachsener Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einem schwarz-weißen, dreiteiligen Anzug kam in den Raum.   
Alle drehten sich zu dem Mann um.  
„Lucifer, solltest du nicht in der Med Bay sein?”  
„Detektive ich bin hier auf einem Zeitschiff. Das musste ich mir mal ansehen.”  
Sara schaute zuerst John und dann den Mann an.   
„Und du sollst der Teufel sein? Satan, Lucifer, Herrscher der Hölle ?”  
„Ja der bin ich. Ich bevorzuge es, wenn man mich Lucifer nennt.”  
Lucifer sah Sara an.  
„Was?” fragte Lucifer Sara.  
„Nichts, ich dachte nur der Teufel wäre verbrannter und hat Hörner und einen Teufelsschwanz.”  
Chloe lachte.   
„Dieses blöde Hollywood! Macht immer alles falsch. Nein, ich hab keine Hörner und auch keinen Schwanz. Ich bin doch kein Affe. Aber wenn du etwas Knuspriges sehen willst, zeige ich es dir. Ist dann aber nicht meine Schuld, wenn du wegrennst und weinst wie ein Baby.”  
Chloe sah ihn an.   
Das wollte er doch nicht im Ernst machen oder?   
„Lucifer...”  
Doch ihre Bitte wurde von Sara unterbrochen.   
„Mich kriegt niemand zum Weinen und seit John hier ist, überrascht mich wenig. Ich hab gegen unsterbliche Soldaten gekämpft, Dämonen besiegt und ein Einhorn in die Hölle geschickt. Also versuch es!”  
Lucifer sah zu John rüber.  
„Sara ist schon zweimal gestorben. Glaub mir Mate, die erschreckst du nicht.”  
Lucifer sah wieder Sara an.  
„Ist das so? Na dann.”  
Sara sah wie Lucifers Gesicht verschwand und etwas rotes verbranntes kam. Man sah überall verbranntes Fleisch. Keine Haare mehr da er hatte eine Glatze. Mit seinen Augen schien was nicht zu stimmen. Sie hatten etwas in sich das loderte. Es sah aus wie ein Feuer. Wie könnte ein Feuer in seinen Augen sein?   
Das kannte sie eigentlich nur als Redewendung und hatte sich nie erträumen lassen, dass sie es mal wirklich sehen würde.   
„Wow.”  
Lucifer sah sie erstaunt an.  
„Das ist alles was du zusagen hast? Wow.”  
„Das muss doch wehgetan haben. Wie hast du das hingekriegt?”  
Bevor Lucifer antwortete wechselte er sein Gesicht.   
„In der Hölle gibt es nur 5 große Lavabecken und ich hatte das große Glück in eins zufallen.”  
„Ouch”  
„Genug mit der Vergangenheit. Ich hol mir ein Drink. Kommst du mit Mate?”  
„Na klar,” sagte er mit einem Lächeln und ging.  
„Du sagtest, John hatte dich hierher gebracht weil dein Freund Lucifer Hilfe brauchte. Du sagtest mir aber nicht wieso?”  
Chloe seufzte.  
„Er wurde angeschossen,” sagte sie knapp.   
„Aha. Was ist wirklich passiert?”  
„Hab ich doch gesagt.”  
„Chloe meinst du nicht, dass der Captain dieses Schiff wissen darf, für was sein Schiff genutzt wird?”  
Chloe seufzte.  
„Ich bin Detective beim LAPD. Lucifer ist mein Partner. Es gab einen Fall, wo der Sohn Julian eines kriminellen Bandenbosses, der seine Tätigkeit tarnt mit seiner Firma, Jacob den Rücken gebrochen hatte. Als wir in fragten, sagte er, er sei gestürzt. Mein Ex Dan, der auch ein Detektive ist, glaubte ihm nicht. Er meinte Lucifer sei es gewesen. Als ich es abstritt ging er zu Jacob und verriet Lucifer. Am nächsten Tag wurde Lucifer in seinem Apartment niedergeschossen.”  
„Zwei Fragen: sollte der Teufel nicht unsterblich sein und zweitens wo kam John ins Spiel?”  
„Er ist unsterblich, es sei denn er ist mit mir zusammen, dann nicht. Zum zweiten: John war mit Lucifer in seinem Penthouse als das passierte.”  
„Du scheinbar auch,” erwiderte Sara.  
„Ja ich auch. Ich war im Aufzug. Lucifer und ich sind unschön auseinander gegangen ich war da, um mich zu entschuldigen.”   
Man brauchte ja nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie einen Traum hatte, wo genau das passiert ist, oder?  
„Da hörte ich Schüsse und sah dann John. Als er mir klargemacht hat, das er die Schüsse nicht abgefeuert hatte, sind wir dann ins Krankenhaus gefahren, wo Lucifer starb.”  
„Lass mich raten: ihr seid dann ins Jumpsship gestiegen und hab den Schuss verhindert.”  
,,Jap.”  
„Captain Lance, ihr Team ist an Bord.”  
„Danke Gideon.”  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu Chloe um.  
„Noch Fragen?”  
„Ja. John hat mir von dir erzählt. Du vertraust einem nicht gleich. Wieso bei mir?  
„Tu ich das?” antwortete Sara.  
„Also, wenn du es nicht tust, dann erlaubst du mir ganz schön viel. Ich befinde mich hier in einem Zeitschiff aus der Zukunft, habe mit deiner KI geredet, ebenfalls aus der Zukunft, und bin in der Zeit gereist.”  
„Auch wieder war. Instinkt.   
Ich vertraue meinem Instinkt".   
Also willst du mein Team kennen lernen?”  
„Gerne.”  
„Wer hätte gedacht dass, wir mal den Teufel kennenlernen.”


End file.
